Trust
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Magnus has some trust issues. Set BEFORE EPISODE 18 Plz review and follow- WE OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Magnus, you have to trust someone!" Magnus swayed as he aimed his key towards the lock.

"You know what Pascal?" Magnus slurred, "I trust two things and only two things". He took a sharp swig of his whiskey and kicked his shoes off, leaning against the wall. "My instincts, an-and my WHOO" He tilted his head back and tripped against the archway to the kitchen. "Ow!" Pascal fell down laughing and banged the floor.

"AS I WAS SAYING…" Magnus huffed, "My limits" He said matter-of-factly.

After a short pause Pascal threw his arms in the air.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!?" He yelled shaking them in the air.

"It just means I trust myself enough to know when I've reached my limits"

"So what," Pascal inquired taking another sip of his beer, "what about that Lightwood boy?"

"Alexander?" Magnus said incredulous, "Even if I believed that a person could be completely, utterly dependable, I'm not sure he'd be the first person I'd call in a crisis"

"Really?" Pascal questioned, suddenly serious, "Why not?"

"None of your business _Pascal_ " Magnus sneered cheekily. He took another long swig of his whiskey and sighed. "Listen, I know my place-"

"Your place!" Pascal roared, "To hell with that! You shouldn't need to know 'your place', he should make a damn universe of a room for you! Unlimited free room service and the most expensive furniture!". Magnus shook his head with incredulity.

"I get what you mean Pass but head the fucking Ney York institute, he doesn't have the time nor resources to give me 'unlimited space' nor be dependable whenever I need him to be, I fit where I can, when I can". Magnus then finished is whiskey in one long gulp and tipped his head back with a giggle. "I need another drink!" He announced, standing up and tripping through the archway to the living room.

For a while, Magnus stood there slack jawed. Before him was the angel by the name of Alexander who had been on the other side of the wall when Magnus admitted that he didn't think Alec was dependable. **Crap**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Al-Alexander wait" Alec rushed past him and out of the door, seething angrily.

"You need it more", Pascal crooned, handing his beer to Magnus. Magnus took a long swig and ran after Alec. "Good luck!" Pascal bellowed before heading to the kitchen for a few vodka shots.

"Alexander, Alexander! ALEC!" Magnus yelled. Finally catching up to him. "Alexander please," Magnus panted taking a deep breath, "Just listen for a second"

"Why, don't you think I have something more important to do?" Alec barked.

"As a matter of fact you probably do since we haven't been on a date in almost three weeks!" Magnus hissed.

"I'm the head of the institute Magnus, I have more responsibility now I don't have time to constantly go out to dinner" He howled, drawing the attention from a few onlookers.

"That's my point Alexander!" Magnus huffed, "If you don't have time to go on dates then will you have time to comfort me when a good friend dies? If I get hurt? When I need help" Magnus exclaimed. Alec stared at him slack jawed as realization dawned on him. If he couldn't spare two or three hours now, would he be able to when it really mattered?

For a while, the two stood in silence, looking upon the other until Alec decided to break the silence.

"Magnus, listen" he said taking a deep breath and took Magnus' hands into his own, "We both said that we were going to put effort into this relationship and I have not been doing that, I am so, so sorry. Pascal was right. You deserve the universe, and I haven't been giving you that. Please, give me another chance, I want this".

"Of course Alexander, I want this too." Magnus purred as he leaned up to kiss his angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Mature themes, NO LEMONS, Please read and review

* * *

Magnus sat on a random bench and stared at the nighttime sky. He had gone out drinking with Pascal again and somehow a club had been burned to the ground. However, it was not the club they had been drinking at. They had been dancing at the Pandemonium when one of Camille's faithful followers came to ruin their fun. At first he just joined them in their space on the dance floor but after a while of dancing, he got closer to Magnus and began to dance more intimately behind him. At that point Magnus was too drunk to even notice, he didn't even notice when his hand began to snake down towards his crotch. But when that hand reached it's destination, he realized what was happening and moved to push it off of himself and walk away. However, before he could, the body was ripped away from him with a thud. An unknown force had rammed into him and was repeatedly punching his face. Magnus stumbled forwards in his drunkenness and grabbed the unknown force's shoulder, it turned to him, growled, punched the man under him once more, and dragged Magnus and Pascal outside.

"The FUCK Magnus?!" he yelled yanking his hood back revealing the gorgeous face that belonged to Alexander Lightwood, "what the hell possessed you to allow that man to touch you, to let someone other than _me_ touch you?!" He yelled angrily, his face turning light pink from rushing his words. "And you!" he yelled turning to Pascal, "why the hell would _you_ let him?". Pascal looked away in shame and Magnus had found a sudden interest in the sidewalk. Magnus could feel the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. However, before they could Pascal began to bawl, dropping to his knees, Magnus following close behind sobbing into his arm leaving a very flustered and confused Alexander.

"Hey," Alexander started softly, dropping to the two sobbing warlocks' level, "It's all right you guys, I'm sorry for yelling." Magnus choose at this point to jump on Alec and cry into his shirt.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-ssorrryy Alexand-d-derr" Magnus slurs/hiccups into Alec's shoulder. "I shol-shouldnn't h-have let it g-g-go t-that, that farrr!" he bawls. Pascal then begins screaming his apologies and failing terribly to use any actual English, or any other language.

"I mean it guys! it's fine!" Alec exclaimed.

"R-really?" Magnus whimpered. Alec nods and held his arms open for a hug and both warlocks jumped into his arms.

"Alright, Lets get you two home" Alexander says standing them up and trying to steady them. However, Magnus put his leg around Alec's waist. To anyone else, it would have been an invitation to make out, but Alexander knew exactly what his warlock wanted. He lifted Magnus up as his warlock wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Then, Pascal turned to him and did a grabbing motion with his hands and climbed onto Alec's back before laying his head on Alexander's unoccupied shoulder before falling asleep himself.

Alec, lucky the warlocks were light as feathers, carried them home. Most of the walk was pretty uneventful, they were soo close to home, just minutes away from home. That is when all hell broke out.

The same vampire from the club was staring intensely at Alec who turned as if he could feel the anger radiating from the man like heat. It was at that s moment that the man, that angry, stocky, rude, and incredibly stupid man set the club they were passing by on fire. It was at that moment that the two warlocks awoke in fury having been woken up from their naps. It was at this moment that Alec decided he had enough and tied the vampires arms up as uncomfortably as he could and proceeded to put out the fire as the two warlocks tried to see through the smoke and imminent hangover. After the fire was out and everyone was safe, Magnus sat against the wall of the nearby CVS and fought against his oncoming hangover, which brings us to the present.

Magnus rubbed at his eyes as a anti-hangover potion was slid into his hand. He turned to Pascal who was lolling his head around in a dangerous fashion. It seemed like it wanted to come off. He sat and leaned his head on the the wall to keep it from rolling and sprawled lazily on Magnus.

"You gonna survive?" Pascal mumbled into the crook of Magnus' elbow. Magnus looked toward Alexander and Drew (Pascal's Boifriend) who were probably discussing how to keep the warlocks under house arrest for a few years without them escaping.

"I don't know Pas", Magnus whimpered as he hung his head _(Woo, alliteration)_ in shame.

"PASCAL!" called Drew, "We are going home, come on." Pascal stood and sent Magnus a small empathetic wave knowing that Magnus was in big trouble for the stunt he pulled. Magnus returned it, knowing Pascal shared the same fate.

As Pascal and Drew shuffled farther away, Alec turned his dark cocoa eyes to him. "Come on Mags, let's go". The entirety of the way home, Alec did not say a single word. Magnus knew that Alec was still angry. Hell, Magnus was angry with himself. The silence had followed them all the way home and even into bed. And believe me when I say, that bed is NEVER quiet. Whether it's sex, small talk, or watching (and crying about) The Fault in Our Stars, there was always something. Right now there was only the sound of Magnus shifting from side to side trying to get comfortable in the uneasy, unusual, and unwelcome silence.

"I'm not mad at you Magnus" Alec said, breaking the silence which had seemed to last years, "I know it wasn't your fault, nor Pascal's". Tears had begun to spill out of Magnus' eyes. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I want to make it up to you!" Magnus declared sitting up. "Want do you want me to do?" Magnus said determined to follow through. Alec chuckled at his warlock's determination. He knew that Magnus would not let Alec leave in the morning or sleep that night until he had asked for _something_. Alec stared at Magnus' bare chest and smirked.  
"I want you to keep your hands to yourself for the whole night". Alec whispered seductively as he went down on one of his nipples.

The bed was not silent again for the entire night.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, last chapter and the longest by far! Please read and review! Oh, and this chapter has Mpreg, don't like don't read!

* * *

"umm Alec..." Magnus sat beside the bed, "Alec?". Said man shifted in the bed.

"Hmm, yes Mags?", he replied sleepily grinning up at his lover.

"Umm, you know how warlocks are infertile right?", Alec, now fully awake after hearing of the well discussed subject.

"Yes, what about it?" Magnus shifted in the armchair uncomfortably.

"I think I'm pregnant," At this Alec shot up and out of bed.

"Wait, like there's a baby in you? A not only warlock, but also man!" Alec began to pace, beginning to freak out at an impossibly fast rate. "How, when, where, HOW?"

"Alexander I just, I don't really know" Magnus said bringing out a old book with a leathery cover, "This is a book of my family tree, it adds people on as they're born and there's a blank spot under my name that wasn't there before", he said pointing to the mess of names that made up his family tree. "I think it may have to do with Istania, she was named after Ishtar, a goddess of fertility". Magnus suddenly dropped the book and ran to empty his breakfast into the toilet. Alec ran after him and rubbed his back soothingly as Magnus vomited.

After Magnus was done Alec carried him to the bed and set him down carefully, as if he could break at any second. Magnus, exhausted from the days activities, fell to sleep immediately. Alec brushed stray stands of hair off of the sleeping figure's face. He rested his forehead on Magnus' chest and sighed.

They stayed liked this for hours. When Magnus finally awoke, Alexander was sound asleep. Magnus slipped carefully from underneath him. He made some soup and garlic bread sticks. When Alec finally awoke, Magnus was just finishing up and putting the soup into bowls.

They sat and ate in silence. Alec was the first to finally break the silence.

"H-how long?". Magnus set his spoon down and thought for a second.

"It's been a week or two since the last time we had sex so around then."

"How did you know?"

"I gained five pounds. I haven't gained that much in years. I looked it up and humans usually gain that much around a month. But since I have some _inhuman_ genes I looked it up in some _older_ books. It says I should give birth in two or three months." Alec looked a bit dazed.

"How, um, does the baby-"

"I'd have to do a C-section"

Alec sighed. He stood and walked to Magnus' side of the table. He pulled Magnus close to him.

"I love you Magnus, but..." Magnus, who was awaiting the sharp sting of rejection, was surprised by what Alec said next. "I'm afraid, you mean so much to me. This baby", Alec whispered, placing his hand on Magnus' stomach,"means a lot to me. But my mom and dad are not going to be happy about this and may not give us the support we're going to need. Izzy and Jace are busy, Simon and Raphael are dealing with their own problems, Clary knows nothing about kids. Who can we turn to for help when we need it most? This is too much for the two of us alone, what if we aren't enough and our kid ends up neglected? What if-"

"ALEC!" Magnus interrupted, "We have got time to figure this out, our friends and family have always found a way to be there for us, your parents love you, it will be OK! Catarina can take over my position for a while, Jace can cover for you, and I've got some friends in India that would be happy to help. Alexander, we can and will figure this out."

* * *

Week 1 out of 9

"NO Alexander we are not getting pacifiers!"

"Magnus, I want to sleep when the baby comes"

"Absolutely not! No child of mine will require braces"

* * *

Week 2 out of 9

"Magnus, we don't even have a crib yet"

"I said I wanted the Rosewood crib."

"The baby could get caught between the planks of wood! Besides, we don't even need sheets yet!"

"But they're limited time _and_ silk!"

* * *

Week 3 out of 9

"THERE'S THREE!?"

* * *

Week 4 out of 9

"Where are you going Magnus? It's two in the morning"

"One of your children is sitting on my bladder Alexander"

* * *

Week 5 out of 9

"Okay little babies,will you please let papa Alec feel you kick?"

"By the angel. Magnus, I can feel them!"

* * *

Week 6 out of 9

"Alec, I NEED MORE APRICOOOOOTTTSSSSSSSS"

* * *

Week 7 out of 9

"Shh, It's Okay Magnus, kids, will you please stop kicking your dad?"

"It feels like they stopped- SHIT! Nope, guess the stamina rune came with the kids"

* * *

Week 8 out of 9

"ALEC!"

"MAGNUS! What's wrong!?"

"We haven't thought of baby names!"

* * *

Week 9 out of 9... Oh shit the babies are coming!

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! ALEC! THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Magnus shouted trying to get up off the couch. _Shit, Alec went to get me Apricots..._ _goddammit._ Magnus reached for his phone on the table and dialed Alec. His pocket vibrated reminding him that he took Alec's phone away. He then dialed Catarina.

"What the FUCK Magnus, it's five a.m.! Tell Alec to get you Apricots!"

"I did! And then my water broke!"

"Shit! I'm on the way!"

* * *

Hospital

"Magnus!" Alec called running into the hospital room.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" Magnus yelled, being halfway into labor

"I got attacked by some demons on the way, are you ok?"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK OK TO YOU!?" He screeched.

"Mags, I'm gonna put you under now so I can get the babies ok?

"Finfuckally"

* * *

Three hours later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ah, the cries of new life.

"Alec?" Catarina whispered peeking around the corner, "They're awake now"

Alec slowly shuffled into the room peeking around the tall woman to see his new family. He almost fell to his knees at the full view of the object, now objects of his affection. Two little boys and a tiny girl balanced on the older man's lap. One of the boys had curly black hair and caramel skin, the other had similar hair and paler skin. The baby girl however looked exactly like Magnus, and short brown hair that stuck up in every direction.

"Any names Alexander?" Magnus said tiredly glancing up at Alec

"She looks like a Joanna"

"Mmm, Joanna, Luke, and Raxel"

"Luke? I like it"

"It's a twist on the Dutch name Luuk and Lucian Graymark. Raxel is after Raphael"

Both men jumped as Izzy gasped and began to cry.

"They're so beautiful! I can't believe I'm an Aunt"

"Ok, ok Izzy, calm down" Jace scoffed though he was grinning.

Joanna chose at this moment to open her bright emerald eyes, her brothers following suit soon after. Luke's eyes were a startling blue and Raxel's eyes were a light hazel. Joanna squinted and took in her surroundings. Realizing she was no longer in the safe-well, mostly safe, her brothers were quite wild- body of her mother, she angrily kicked her brothers, blaming them for bringing them out so soon. Raxel glared at her and hit his brother in reply to say it was not his fault. Luke, despite being newborn, tried to jump out of his mother's arms and away from his 'abusive' brothers and sisters.

This exchange baffled the adults. Alec took Luke into his arms so he wound not fall and motioned for Izzy to take Raxel. Raxel took an immediate liking to his aunt and buried his face into her chest. Jace took Joanna, who decided she preferred mom and used a long, red tail to jump back into her mother's arms. Raxel, upset with her decision, let out a shriek and clawed at the air in her direction. Luke lazily ignored the two and slept in his father's arms.

The adults were baffled yet again.

* * *

One year later

"Come on JoJo, you can do it!" Magnus held his arms open for the baby girl steadying herself on her wobbly legs. Raxel stood up next to her and grabbed her arm for balance. Instead of the two toppling down, they steadied and made their way to their mother. Magnus, amazed, took the children in his arms and spun them round. "Great job you two!".

Luke, stood up by his sleeping father and walked eight perfect steps till he was over the sleeping man and promptly collapsed on his chest falling asleep immediately.

"Oh my goodness! Raphael! Did you get that?"

"Got it Magnus" Raphael replied turning the camera off and hugging his goddaughter, who took a liking to him. "You all did great"

Alec woke up a hour later, angry no one woke him up.

* * *

Another year

"Luke Hayward Lightwood-Bane! You put those cookies back on the counter!" Magnus shouted running after the small two year old who took a liking to running everywhere.

"Eeeeeee!" The toddler screeched, dropped the jar, and used the dark pads on his fingers to climb the wall and hang from the roof.

"Luke!", Luke froze at the icy voice that belonged to his father echoed throughout the large kitchen. "Come down here please".

Luke slowly climbed down the wall and stood before his father.

"Have you been giving mamma a hard time?"

"Yes papa"

"Why?"

"Sorry papa"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to". Alec crossed his arms and looked toward Magnus. Luke ran to his mother and hugged his legs tight.

"I'm sowwy momma"

"That's ok Luke. How about a bath?"

"Bubbles!" Luke cheered as he jumped out of his mother's arms and ran to the bathroom. Magnus laughed and moved to kiss Alec. Alec kissed him hard, backing him up against the wall.

"Hmm-Kids.. bath time" Magnus huffed, pushing Alec away. Alec pouted disappointed. Magnus laughed at him. "Later Alexander, when the kids are asleep"

* * *

3 years later! (Inconsistency, Yay!)

Alec peeked around the corner warily. He held his breath in anticipation. Sweat slid down his neck as he tried to focus to control his heart rate.

"GOT YOU!"

Alec jumped and yelled as he toppled over.

"I got you daddy!" Joanna yelled excitedly, straddling her father's chest.

"You found me JoJo!" Alec stood up and swung around the three year old. "Wait a second... Were you hiding in the tree?" Joanna nodded her head wildly. "What? That's cheating!"

"Momma says all is fair in love and war" Alec shook his head and swung the little girl to his shoulders. "What do you think my little sister will look like?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I feel it" Joanna paused to grin. She jumped from her father's shoulders and ran to her mother. Magnus was leaning against a tree his hands crossed over his swollen stomach. "Hi there baby Trilla!" Joanna cheered plopping down next to Magnus.

"Oof- Trilla says hi" Magnus groaned rubbing at his sore stomach. Joanna smiled and pat her mother's stomach.

"AUNTIE!". Raxel yelled, running to his aunt.

"Hello there Raxel!" Izzy laughed picking him up and spinning him round. "What have you been up to?"

"I got my stele yesterday!" Izzy gasped and held him high above her head.

"You're such a big boy now Raxel" Izzy set him down on the picnic blanket. He nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait until I get my first rune! You could teach me!" Raxel began to rant excitedly about his plans. Magnus grinned and set his hand on top of his stomach. He felt the baby's small hand run against his.

The sky was a brilliant blue, the stark white clouds contrasting it. It was the Beginning of summer and the triplets birthday had just passed. The baby was to be born in about a month. Everything was perfect.

* * *

A few months later (Yes, I know I'm inconsistent)

"Joanna! Come here please!"

"Coming mommy!" Joanna raced down the stairs and hopped up onto a breakfast bar-stool,"Eggs!" she cheered as she dug into her breakfast. Magnus grinned at her and sat to eat his breakfast too. Luke and Raxel were at the store with Alec to buy some coats for the upcoming winter.

Magnus had just brought the plates to the kitchen sink when someone knocked on the door. He set the plates down and wondered who was at the door. He gave Alec his keys and they could not be back home so soon. Catarina was resting from a double shift and Pascal and Drew were In Columbia, not that they would knock anyways.

"Who's that mama?" Questioned Joanna, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure sweetheart"

When Magnus opened the door, he almost closed it back.

"Robert, Maryse!" He exclaimed, feigning delight at their arrival, "What a lovely surprise!".

"Hello ," Robert replied forcing a smile. Maryse had not taken her eyes off of Magnus' stomach.

"Would you like to come in for tea? The boys are out at the moment" Magnus said, beaming, always the good host.

They sat on the couches across from each other tea in hand. Joanna had not left the kitchen until her mother called her. She shyly climbed into her father's lap.

"Hello, you must be daddy's parents, it's nice to finally meet you in person," Joanna faltered, trying to mimic her father's host like demeanor,"How was your stay in... Idris was it?"

"Yes, we were on some very important business in Idris," Robert said, laughing lightly at her politeness.

"Umm, what exactly.. is that?" Maryse exclaimed suddenly he eyes trained on Joanna's pants. There was a long bulge curling around her leg. Joanna immediately flattened her tail against her leg, jumped off the couch and ran to her room. "What was that!?" Maryse questioned, standing abruptly.

"Magnus! We're h-" Alec trailed off seeing his parents standing over Magnus in a hostile way and hearing Joanna sobbing in her room, "What's going on here?", he demanded. Luke stood behind his leg and Raxel ran to Joanna's room to comfort his crying sister.

Maryse, nor Robert said a word, their gaze fixed on Luke's hands as the realization dawned on them.

"They're warlocks".

"Mommy? Daddy?" Luke mumbled quietly, still behind his father, "Is JoJo sad because Grandma and Grandpa don't like her?"  
"Of course not Luke" Magnus declared softly, glancing at Maryse and Robert.

"Luke?" Robert began, "Come here please," Luke strolled over to him, sat on the couch and Robert sat next to him.

"Luke, I want you to know that we love you, we would love you if you were a sunflower, if you were a mouse, even if you were a gorilla, we love you and your siblings no matter what. Whether you grow up to be a high warlock," He said glancing at Magnus," If you grow up marry a man or a woman," he said glancing at Alec, "Even if you grow a tail," He declared loud enough for Joanna to hear, "We both will always love you," he rested his gaze on Maryse. After a moments speculation, she bent down next to the couch.

"Everyone in this room", he began, looking at Magnus,"Is our family, and we love you"

Raxel came out of Joanna's room an hour later. Luke was sprawled on top of Maryse and Robert who were dozing lightly, Magnus was paging through a spell book Raphael had given him called Pseudomonarchia Daedonum (Real! /2014/10/18/10-ancient-books-that-promise-supernatural-powers/)and Alec was on the phone with Isabelle. Raxel tapped Alec and asked for the phone.

"Auntie Isabelle?"

"Raxel? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am. Joanna wont leave her room"

"Really? It must be worse than I thought, I'll be there in a few minuets".

When Isabelle arrived, Maryse and Robert were asleep in the guest bedroom and Magnus was sleeping on the couch. Luke and Raxel remained awake from worry for their sister. Izzy confidently strolled into Joanna's room.

"JoJo? Can I come in?" Isabelle whispered flicking on the light. Joanna slipped from underneath the covers and wearily glanced at her aunt, "Do you want to talk about it?" Isabelle inquired. Joanna nodded and threw herself into Isabelle's arms.

"Are grandma and grandpa really okay with me not being like Raxel?" She bawled.

"Of course it is! My mom and dad seem judgmental sometimes, but they still love us with all of their hearts, so lay down in bed, close your eyes, and I'll tell you about my last mission"

* * *

One month later (The inconsistency? Yes! The plot? Barely!")

"Grandma! Grandma!" Joanna called running across the institute to jump into Maryse's arms, "I leaned to make a portal grandma! I can even bring one or two people with me!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Really? That's very exciting Joanna, I'm so proud!" Joanna beamed with pride from her grandmother's praise

"Guess who else you can be proud of grandma?" Joanna dramatically paused for effect, "Trilla! She stood up all on her own! I'll show you!" She hopped out of Maryse's arms. She took Trilla from the stroller and placed her by the control center, which was practally empty due to a rune ceremony in the chapel. Trilla had been restless so Maryse and Joanna took her for a stroll.

"Stand up for Grandma Trilla, come on, you can do it!" Trilla stood in an awkward stance, he arms pressed to her body and knees closed. However, when Trilla faced her torwards her grandmother, she loosened up and smiled. She took three sure steps to Maryse. Alec was just in time to see it in person. He grinned as Trilla stopped and took a few more sure steps torward her family before falling into her grandmother and sufficiently ripping her dress in an obscene way.

"Well if that isn't a sign to go home and celebrate, I don't know what is!" Maryse laughed using her hairpin to hold her dress together. Joanna looked at her grandma, saw the change she had made. She was a nice woman, but remained firm in her discipline. She had obviously loved her grandchildren and cared for her children, including her in laws. Joanna grinned from ear to ear. For what she had heard, if this woman could change, anything is possible.

* * *

Just an extra something I wanted to add on to end it _once and for all._ Please review and look at my other stories!


End file.
